The present invention is directed to a novel article of manufacture made from natural fruits and a novel process for the dehydration drying of fruits. More particularly, a novel, readily reconstitutable, free flowing flaked product having improved temperature stability, and shelf life properties produced naturally from fresh fruits and their mixtures.
The product of this invention is a shelf stable natural dried fruit product, resistant to thermal set which product is free from extenders, binders, whiteners, inorganics, and other additives heretofore utilized with and thought to be required in producing same in conjunction with continuous processing.
This invention also has application to the production of other products and processes into which the dried fruit product hereof and the process for making same may be incorporated, such as fruit flavored cereals and the like.
When referring to flaked product of the present invention, it will be recognized that the term flakes encompasses a free flowing solid material having improved stability under high temperature conditions which can readily be spooned from a jar or container, is not prone to irreversible lumping in a sealed container, and readily becomes free flowing with agitation or stirring even after the container is initially open to atmosphere. No specific particle size is implied by the term "flake", however the process of this invention permits flakes to have a large particle size without sacrificing the foregoing properties. The term "reconstitutable" is used herein relates to mixing the flaked fruit product with a liquid of various temperatures ranging from hot to cold, including various liquids such as, e.g., water or milk to form a reconstituted product. The term "readily reconstitutable to natural consistency" is meant to include a virtually instantaneously reconstitutable product varying in viscosity, as desired, and which may be reconstituted back to the natural condition of the puree of natural integrity prior to its dehydration; additionally, the product is one in which the viscosity may be adjusted even after the product has been initially constituted.
Fresh fruit products such as applesauce and the like typically contain large percentages of water. This high water content places a heavy burden on the packaging, handling, storing and shipping of such products and has thus stimulated the development of many processes for the dehydration of fruit products. These processes, however, have not satisfied the need for a natural dried fruit product since they require the addition of extenders and/or additives to permit them to be commercially dried in a continuous manner. Moreover they do not form a readily reconstituable free flowing flaked product, which is free from undesirable additives.
Acceptable modes of commercially producing a dehydrated flaked product utilize a drum drier, spray drier, tunnel dryer and the like to form a continuum of dry product. Prior to applicant's discoveries these modes required additions of extenders, binders, gells, gums, inorganic additives, whiteners, and/or other additives to achieve the continuous formation of dry product as a continuous sheet, particle and/or mat or web of dry fruit product. One of the inherent disadvantages of such processes is that the additives remain in the final product and therefore, the product is undesirable as a natural food. For example, the additives are in most cases inorganic substances, or carbohydrates or proteinaceous materials which deleteriously affect the reconstitution properties of the product or dilute the product's flavor, desired nutritional value, consumer acceptability, or the like.
Moreover, many of the prior art processes, while claiming to produce a satisfactory product, generally treat the puree in such a manner which destroys the natural integrity of the fruit, either mechanically, thermally, or chemically, and does not retain the naturally occurring constituents or integrity of the fruit. While the term "extenders" is generally understood to encompass additives made to the puree for purposes of forming a continuum of dry product, it will be understood that this term shall further encompass additives which may aid in forming and/or releasing the puree from the drying mechanism or otherwise permit a natural fruit puree to be continuously dried, processed, and the like, and may include for example, binders, gells, gums, polysaccharides, inorganic additives, whiteners, and extenders as may be known and utilized in the art recognized manner.
Prior to the '405 patented process, the prior art processes therefore did not produce a natural unadulterated fruit product, which reconstituted to a natural fruit food of natural consistency without containing any added starches, saccharides, binders, extenders, inorganic additives, whiteners, or other additives including sulfites, bisulfites and the like which deleteriously effect the natural form of the fruit, its nutritional value, taste, color or the like.
Prior to the present invention, such an unadulterated fruit product did not have high temperature stability and was not resistant to thermal set. Moreover the present invention permits the formation of a continuum of dry product by utilizing a portion of the naturally occurring fibers to aid in the formation of the dry continuum.